


Raimundo, Kimiko and their two sons

by British_Racing_Green



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Adulthood, Adults, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ayrton 'Magic' Pedrosa (OC) - Freeform, Backstory, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Original Child Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Parenthood, Sena 'Rocket' Pedrosa (OC), Youtuber - Freeform, businesswoman, pro gamer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Racing_Green/pseuds/British_Racing_Green
Summary: Raimundo and Kimiko have two sons, and Rai must oversee their school work during lockdown.Also contains backstory and family bonding.
Relationships: Raimundo Pedrosa/Kimiko Tohomiko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Raimundo, Kimiko and their two sons

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the rights to 'Xiaolin Showdown', 'Xiaolin Chronicles' or any other brand I happen to mention.  
> I will however claim my OCs Magic and Rocket.

Ever since the world’s schools and offices closed because of the lockdown, life had become somewhat more unusual in the Pedrosa household.

The large house in question was located in a gated estate just outside Xiaolin Village in Taiwan, and was home to four people: Raimundo Pedrosa, his wife Kimiko, and their two sons, ‘Magic’ and ‘Rocket’.

As he worked from home Raimundo was used to having the house to himself between 9am and 3:30pm each weekday during term time, but now because of this global pandemic he had become an elementary and preschool teacher overnight, a tall order for someone who didn’t really start school themselves until he was 11.

The Brazilian had run away from home and joined a travelling circus aged 8 because he thought it was a good idea and that he’d somehow be able to send the money he earned to his parents. But his innocent idea quickly became a living nightmare. Fortunately he was rescued by members of the Ayrton Senna Institute and given a proper education a few months after he turned 11, and he met his soul mate Kimiko a few years later when he was 13 and she was 12.

Raimundo had quickly discovered he had a natural talent for sim-racing video games under the care of the Institute, and won a national tournament that was sponsored by the Japanese company Tohomiko Electronics. Its president, Toshiro Tohomiko, awarded him his prize, but Raimundo was more interested in talking to his daughter, Kimiko.

A long-distance friendship blossomed into them becoming an official item four years later when Raimundo was given an internship at Tohomiko Electronics. They were engaged five years after that, and married in a humanist wedding ceremony the following year - ten years to the day after they’d first met. The newlyweds honeymooned in Azerbaijan (the land of fire) and based themselves in the capital Baku (the city of wind).

But because he’d missed so much early school in his formative years in the favelas of Rio de Janeiro and at the circus, Raimundo was _really_ struggling with _teaching_ the basics of the three Rs to his sons.

And he couldn’t tag out because Kimiko was still required to host meetings and work her normal office hours. She was spending most of the day in the study with a big ‘do not disturb’ sign on the door.

Kimiko had become the vice-president of Tohomiko Electronics at the age of 21 and was the one who provided a stable income. She simply couldn’t spend time with the boys during the day, and when the world was ‘normal’ she was often in her office before Raimundo took their sons to school each morning and would get back home around 6:20pm. As vice-present and heiress to her father’s company she was in charge of the company’s secondary headquarters, which had been set up in Taiwan years before.

This meant Raimundo _had_ _to_ oversee Magic’s and Rocket’s schoolwork during the day, entertain them or let them blow off steam _and_ have some time to himself after 3:30pm until Kimiko was done with work for the day. They’d then prepare dinner together, eat as a family, and then Kimiko would take over with the boys until their bedtimes.

This allowed Raimundo to begin his ‘work’ for the day. He never called it ‘work’ because to him it was still a hobby he was incredibly fortunate to be paid for and get money from.

Raimundo is a self-employed content creator and has a pretty successful online gaming channel. His specialty is, of course, sim-racing and his gaming set-up is the envy of millions of fans and fellow creators around the globe. It consists of the monocoque (survival cell) of an old Formula One car from a long-forgotten team that Kimiko had bought for him as a significant birthday present so he could actually sit like a racing driver whilst playing in front of a _vast_ curved 4k TV screen. Behind his set up sits his editing and mixing desks and computers which he uses every single day.

Only he and Kimiko are allowed into his gaming room. Magic and Rocket are, under no circumstances, to _ever_ go in there. A little white lie from their parents about Raimundo ‘not being allowed in _their_ games room’ sweetened the deal.

Speaking of Magic and Rocket, I suppose I’d better introduce them.

Magic (real full name: Ayrton Senna Pedrosa) is Raimundo and Kimiko’s 8-year-old rainbow baby, who looks the spitting image of his dad but with slightly less tanned skin, black hair and turquoise eyes. He is a rainbow baby because Kimiko lost three earlier pregnancies (all before 12 weeks), and this was _after_ Raimundo suffered with delayed ejaculation (a psychological problem he briefly developed through an unfounded fear of no longer being able to please Kimiko in bed). They were so desperate for a baby that they even went to a fertility festival and shrine in Japan, which actually did the trick according to them afterwards.

Kimiko’s pregnancy with Magic went perfectly, though she found his birth so traumatic that Raimundo decided to have a vasectomy in order to not make her go through it again.

 _However_ , he kept some ‘samples’ just in case they wanted another baby, and a few years later Kimiko was impregnated through artificial insemination and nine months later gave birth via caesarean section to their second son.

Rocket (real full name: Sena da Silva Pedrosa) is 5-years-old and looks just like his mum. His skin is _ever so slightly_ tanned, but he has the same black hair (only longer at the back and un-styled at the front) and turquoise eyes as his older brother.

The two brothers are the other’s best friend and are both very intelligent for their respective ages, but that doesn’t mean they are _perfectly_ behaved. They scheme together to create _just_ _enough_ mischief to keep their parents and teachers on their toes, though it’s more often than not boyish pranks and getting dirty rather than anything sinister, although Magic has a track record of not entirely respecting authority figures that weren’t members of his family.

Magic and Rocket have only physically fought once, and that was when Rocket mocked Magic’s medical condition. Magic literally cannot control his bladder (something he was diagnosed with after months of accidents and scolding from his parents who thought he was doing it deliberately. They took him to the doctor to prove a point only to find out to their _horror_ that Magic _wasn’t_ doing it on purpose!) and as a result he has to wear DryNites pyjama pants 24/7.

During an argument over toys Rocket called Magic ‘pee pants’ and Magic slapped Rocket across his face to the ground. But after a stern but fair telling off from Raimundo and Kimiko the two of them were crying about how sorry they were and hugging each other again.

The only thing they still fight over is whether cars or motorbikes are better. Magic loves cars while Rocket adores anything on two wheels.

This is what was currently being debated _again_ at the kitchen table as Magic studied the times tables from a maths text book while Rocket was practicing writing numbers.

“Formula One cars go around corners and laps much fast than MotoGP bikes, so they’re better.” Magic said as he carried on writing out the multiples of seven.

“MotoGP bikes ac-accellll-acccerate.” Rocket stuttered in response.

“Accelerate.” Raimundo said tiredly.

“Accelerate faster than Formula One cars, and the riders are braver because falling off hurts more.” Rocket countered as he carried on writing numbers in the nineties.

‘ _Please hurry up and tick faster clock._ ’ Raimundo begged as he starred at the kitchen clock, which read 12:13pm.

That meant there were only two more minutes until lunchtime according to the timetable Magic’s school had recommended he stick to.

Each day of work would begin at 9am with two 45 minute lessons before a 15 minute break at 10:30, followed by two more 45 minute lessons until lunch time at 12:15. Two more afternoon lessons followed between 1:30pm and 3:00pm.

All the other teachers at Magic’s school were teaching their class via Zoom, except for Magic’s teacher who had gone back to being a nurse to assist in the local hospital, so her students were to be taught by tutors or their parents.

Raimundo had regretted saying “How hard can it be?” when he reassured Kimiko that he’d oversee their lessons.

‘ _That didn’t age well at all._ ’ Raimundo thought to himself as he heard the sound of pencils being put down on the table.

“Done daddy.” The boys said in unison.

Without saying a word Raimundo picked up their worksheets and checked them. Rocket was getting much better at writing numbers but they were still too large, while Magic had done all the basic questions but not the advanced ones. Raimundo thought about pointing out where they needed to improve, but decided to keep that for their next maths lesson.

That, and it was Friday lunchtime and he was just _done_ with school for the week.

“All good boys. Well done. Time for lunch.” He smiled.

Magic and Rocket cheered and ran from the kitchen into the back garden via the conservatory.

The weather had been pretty poor all week and they hadn’t been able to play outside, so they were determined to make the most of their lunchtime today.

Raimundo lazily rose from his kitchen chair and went over to the fridge. A few minutes later he had loaded two trays with his son’s lunches. Each had a bowl of Mexican-style microwavable rice, a packet of some faddy cheese snack thing, a small chocolate bar and an orange juice drink.

“Need a hand with that babe?” Kimiko said as she entered the kitchen wearing, much to Raimundo’s surprise, just a t-shirt and denim shorts.

“Yeah. I’m guessing you’re not working for the rest of the day huh?” Raimundo smiled.

Kimiko nodded.

“There’s not much we can do right now, so I told everyone to take the rest of the day off. I’m bored of staying in that little study all day and missing out on the boy’s lessons.” She sighed.

“ _Please_ take over from me. I _can’t_ do this much longer. There’s _so much_ basic stuff I was never taught at their age. I know it now but I can’t _teach_ it.” Raimundo pleaded with clasped hands.

Kimiko pulled her husband in for a reassuring hug and rubbed his back.

“They’re bright boys. All you need to do is show them how to do something and they pick it up so fast. You’re doing great. They tell me all about what they’ve been up to with you when I’m with them in the evening. But I think we can all take the rest of the afternoon off.”

Raimundo slowly wrapped his arms around Kimiko’s back and returned the hug. He kissed her forehead too.

“Thank you.”

The couple picked up their son’s lunch trays and headed to the garden.

“Mummy!” Rocket shouted and ran over to Kimiko at full speed, stopping just before he collided with her. Kimiko could barely place the tray down on the top step; Rocket was so excited to see her at this hour on a school day.

“Are you not working now?” Magic said as he ran over and sat down next to his dad.

“We finished all our work.” Kimiko told them as they started eating their rice. Magic dug in with a spoon like his dad would have, while Rocket (who took more after his mum) insisted on using chopsticks.

“Actually boys,” Kimiko continued, “you haven’t been able to do any P.E. this week have you?”

Magic and Rocket shook their heads.

“So how about we all just play sports in the garden for the rest of the afternoon?” she suggested.

“ _Yeah_!” her _three_ boys cheered in unison.

The Pedrosa family did indeed spend the rest of the afternoon playing in their garden. Football (Soccer), lawn darts, soft archery and soft tennis filled the hours before the inevitable happened.

“I’m hungry.” Magic moaned.

“Hi hungry, I’m dad.” Raimundo smiled but was playfully shoved over by Kimiko.

“No dad jokes!” she scolded.

“Baka daddy.” Rocket added.

“Oh great now my own youngest is calling me out in Japanese. Stop teaching him that!” Raimundo laughed with Kimiko.

“At least he’s interested in more of my homeland than anime.” Kimiko teased.

“Weeb.” Magic added which made Kimiko burst and grab her stomach to stop her belly rupturing from the laughter.

“That’s it you two.” Raimundo giggled as he stood up. “It’s bath time. Magic you can help mummy getting the table ready before you get in. Come with me Rocket and I’ll get you _squeaky clean_.” He said as he scooped a laughing Rocket up and carried him dangling over his back.

“Come on Magic. Help me get the table ready.” Kimiko said as she held her hand out to him.

Magic took his mum’s hand and followed her back into the kitchen to help out before his own bath.

The rest of the early evening went by without much incident.

Dinner was eaten, Raimundo went off to edit and upload a video, Kimiko watched TV with the boys until they both started to doze off.

“Okay boys time for bed.” Kimiko declared and Magic and Rocket didn’t make a fuss. They _were_ tired.

The sleepy heads passed Raimundo’s gaming room door just as he was coming out and instinctively he took on the roll of helping them to bed. It was something he never had at their age, and Kimiko knew he would do it for them given the slightest opportunity.

When he returned from putting Magic and Rocket to bed Raimundo headed for the living room where he found Kimiko sitting on the sofa. She was holding a bottle of red wine by its neck with one hand and two wine glasses in the other.

“Yes please.” Raimundo smiled.

Kimiko quickly poured two near-full glasses as her soul mate sat down and placed his arm around her.

“Anything good on TV?” Raimundo asked.

Kimiko pressed the guide button on the remote control and showed Raimundo what was scheduled next.

“That’ll do.” He smiled.

“Cheers babe.” He added raising his glass.

“Cheers babe.” Kimiko said as she clinked their glasses and snuggled next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please leave a review.
> 
> I'm planning a second part to this that will explain how selected other characters will also be in this AU.
> 
> Magic and Rocket are named after the legendary Brazilian Formula One driver Ayrton Senna, who was also just as popular in Japan as in his homeland. He founded the institute that Raimundo was helped by just before his fatal accident at the 1994 San Marino Grand Prix. His two nicknames are their nicknames too.
> 
> In this AU, Xiaolin Village was rebuilt as an affluent area after it was destroyed in a landslide caused by Typhoon Morakot.
> 
> Rocket is just about to finish kindergarten in this story, which children in Taiwan attend until they're six.


End file.
